Talk to Me
by Senorita Margarita
Summary: A little 02 Tai/Sora friendship fic. Sora gets into a fight with her mom and oh, just read the fic to find out what happens! I REALLY hate writing summaries!


"Sora

This is a little Tai/Sora friendship fic. The idea came to me last night. I always seem to get fic ideas whenever I try to go to sleep. ^_^ I went through and typed up the story 'cos there's a ton of Taira fics, but hardly _any_ friendship-type fics, for _any_ pairing! I happen to like friendship fics. As for readers of my other story, I'm still working on it. Right now, though, I'm taking a mini-break from it. I know what I want to write, but I just can't write it! Ever had that happen to you? Now, reviews are always appreciated, flames are not, and I hope you like it.

*~*~

****

Disclaimer: Me no own Digimon. (I wish I did!)

*~*~

"Sora! This isn't right! It's too elaborate! Keep it simple, Sora, simple! Now I've got to go deliver a flower arrangement. You'll have to finish this later." Sora's mother sighed and took the flower arrangement out of her daughter's hands.

"Sorry, Mama." Sora looked down, not trusting herself to look her mother in the eyes. Mama could be so picky about some things! she thought.

"Yes, I know dear. But the wasted flowers..."

"I'm very sorry, but Mama?" Sora took a deep breath.

"Yes, Sora?"

"Well, Mama, soccer tryouts are next week, and I'm going to try out."

"But I thought you gave up soccer. Isn't tennis enough?"

"Tennis and soccer won't interfere with each other, and I miss playing soccer, Mama."

"But soccer's so dangerous. You've injured yourself playing so many times. I don't think it's a good idea that you try out. Will you be able to keep up in school and here at the shop? Also, you've been hanging out with Matt a lot lately. Maybe you two shouldn't see each other so much."

"Mama! I just wanted to tell you I'm going to try out for soccer! I didn't ask for your permission! Now you're nagging me about who I go out with!? Mama, I'm nearly fifteen! And I've only gone out on three dates with Matt. Three." Sora held up three fingers.

"Don't yell at me like that young lady!"

Sora was furious. Mama and her had gotten along so well lately. "Oh, so NOW I'm a young lady? So why do you treat me like a little girl then?"

"Because right now you're acting like one! Now, no, absolutely not a chance. You may not try out for soccer."

That was it. Seeing red, Sora fled her mother's shop. She tried hard to fight back tears as she ran away. Sure, she and her mom had been getting along lately, but during these past few weeks, things seemed to be the way they were before she went into Digi-World for the first time, over three years ago. Sora just ran, with no particular destination, just anything to get away from there.

When Sora stopped running, she realized she was at the park. Not wanting to go home yet, she entered. Looking at all the happy and carefree young children playing on the playground, Sora wished she were younger again, without so many problems. 

She sat underneath a huge oak tree, and was fuming quietly to herself, when she noticed Kari and Tai in the distance. Not in a mood to talk to them, Sora quickly climbed up the tree. When she was safely up in the old oak tree, she let the tears she had been trying to hide fall freely.

*~*~

"Tai, come on!" Kari dragged her brother over to a bench, near the oak trees that were famous for being the best climbing trees in the park.

"Why?" Tai asked, very well knowing the answer he was going to receive. Ever since Tai had broken his ankle in a soccer match three weeks ago, and was told he couldn't play for at least a month, Kari had been intent on keeping him occupied so he wouldn't for any reason, start to feel sorry for himself. Tai had been grateful at first, but now, frankly, he was slightly annoyed with Kari clinging to him and forever keeping him busy, with hardly a moment to himself. But of course, he'd never tell Kari that.

"Because," smirked Kari cheerfully.

Tai opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by two voices.

"Hey Kari!"

"Over here!"

Tai turned his head in the direction of the voices and saw TK, Yolei, and Davis. Kari started to walk towards her friends, but paused when she saw Tai staying behind.

"I'll be fine right here Kari."

"You sure?" Kari looked hesitant.

"Yes." Tai nodded.

"Well, okay." and in a flash, she went to join her friends.

Tai sighed in relief. Sure, he adored his little sister, but everyone needs to be alone sometimes, and he was sure Kari wanted to hang out with her friends. He headed over to the oak trees. He sat on a bench and occupied himself with watching the children play. He was about to nod off when he heard sniffling coming from above him. He looked up and was surprised to see someone in the largest tree, crying softly. 

__

Hmm, I wonder who's crying in the tree. Upon closer examination, he realized that it was Sora crying in the tree.

Sora leaned against the branches of the tree, still sobbing, and completely unaware that someone was attempting to climb the tree she was sitting in. Only when she felt a hand touch her shoulder did she realize she wasn't alone in the tree. 

She gasped in surprise and quickly turned around, almost knocking the other person out of the tree.

"Hey watch it!" cried Tai jokingly as he struggled to keep his balance.

"Tai!" Sora shrieked in surprise. "What are you doing in this tree?! You know you shouldn't be up here!"

"Chill out, Sora. I'm fine." Tai positioned himself more comfortably in the tree.

"So how did you manage to get up here, anyway?"

"Very carefully." Tai grinned slightly.

"Why are you here?"

"Because."

Sora sighed. "Because why, Tai!"

"Because I want to know why one of my closest friends is siting up in a tree, crying."

"I'm fine, Tai."

"No you aren't." Tai shifted positions on the branch again. "Speak."

"I'm speaking." Sora snapped. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Tai.

"Sora, sometimes it makes people feel better if you tell someone what's bothering you."

"Well, I'm not one of those people." Sora crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why are you being so difficult today! I just want to know what's wrong. I'm your friend, Sora."

"Friend?! A friend who I haven't seen or heard from in nearly _two_ months!"

"Sora, it isn't like you've bothered to talk to me either!"

Sora turned around so her back was facing Tai.

"Sora…" Tai sighed exasperatedly to her back. "I'm sorry. I don't want to argue with you. I'm your friend."

Sora turned around slightly. "The great Tai Kamiya, apologizing? I'd never thought I'd see the day!"

"Ha Ha. Now tell me why you were crying." Tai stared at Sora. "I won't move until you do."

"Well, fine. My mom and I got into a fight today."

"And then what happened?"

Sora rubbed tears out of her eyes, and wiped her nose. 

"Oh, well first I kinda screwed up on a flower arrangement by accident, then I told her I was gonna try out for soccer, and that didn't go over too well, and I snapped, and she…" Sora trailed off. 

"What did she say, Sora."

"Well then she accused me of spending too much time with Matt, and I yelled at her and she yelled, and I ran."

Tai sat silently for a moment, taking in the information Sora had told him. He never was really good at being sympathetic or one for someone to cry on, but Sora looked like she really needed a friend right now. He sat, thinking, another thing he particularly disliked, and was so engrossed, he didn't hear the branch breaking, or Sora's shouting at him to move. He was brought back to earth by the feel of the cast on his ankle landing painfully on the ground beneath him.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Tai, are you all right?" Sora pushed aside her own feelings for the moment and looked down on her fallen friend.

"Do I look like I'm okay!" roared Tai. His ankle was in severe pain.

Sora quickly climbed down from the tree, and helped Tai to the bench. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Tai spoke.

"I think I know why you're mom's angry."

"Huh?" Sora had been trying to decide if Tai's ankle was hurt enough to need to go back to the hospital, not her own problems.

"She's worried."

"About what?"

"You've been seeing your dad more lately, right?"

Sora nodded.

"Well, she's worried you won't love her as much, now that your dad's re-entering your life."

Sora realized that that did make a certain amount of sense. "Yeah, Tai, I think you're right. She's worried I'll like Dad more than her."

"See, I told you it would be good to tell someone your problems."

"Yeah, and you helped me find the answer, all by yourself!" Sora ducked as Tai lightly swung his arm at her head.

"Hey! I can think, when I feel like it."

"When is the operative word. So, is your ankle all right?"

Tai patted his cast. "Yep. I'll be fine."

There was an awkward silence between the two. They were still friends, but not nearly as close as before, when they were younger. 

"So, Sora."

"Yeah, Tai?"

"Nevermind."

"What, Tai."

"Well, you busy?"

"I should go apologize to my mom, but that's gonna have to wait until this evening. She's in charge of the floral arrangements for a wedding that's taking place. So, no, not really."

"Let's go get ice cream or something. You and I haven't had a real conversation in a while."

Sora nodded in agreement. "That's true. Why is it when you get older, you never seem to have any free time? I hardly ever see my friends anymore."

"That's 'cos you're with Matt whenever you have any free time!" joked Tai.

Sora bopped Tai on the head. "Look who's talking! Weren't you all over what's her name, Ume, at the basketball game last week?"

"You were there?" Tai asked, surprised. He knew Sora wasn't a big fan of basketball.

"Yeah. Mr. Fujiyama signed me up to work at the game."

"Why'd you let him sign you up?"

"Because I'm too nice. So, what's up with you and Ume?"

"Nothing." Tai stood up and prepared to leave.

"Where are you going? You said we could go get some ice cream!"

"Fine."

"Deal." Sora shook Tai's hand. "Now come on, I'm hungry."

"Okay. But first I gotta tell Kari I'm leaving."

A few minutes later, Tai came back. "Okay. Let's go, but…"

"But what?"

"Well Sora, do you have any money? I've only got," Tai checked his pockets. "Well, none. I'm broke."

Sora sighed. "Oh fine. I'll pay for it. Come on!"

And together, the two headed off, knowing that whatever may happen, in the future or present, they'd always be friends forever.

*~*~

Later that day…

"Mama?" Sora said meekly as she walked inside her home.

"Yes, Sora?"

"I'm sorry I acted like that, Mama. I know you were trying to be helpful."

"I'm sorry too, Sora. I know it seems like I'm being too hard on you sometimes."

Sora hugged her mom tightly. "I love you," she whispered.

Sora's mom started to cry softly. "I love you too, Sora."

*~*~

Sooooooooo, what did ya think? Yay, nay, or okay? Please review and let me know what you think! ^_^


End file.
